This invention relates to a slide fastener and more particularly to a fastener stringer carrying along one longitudinal edge thereof a row of interlocking fastener elements.
There are known slide fasteners having oppositely disposed stringer tapes, each of which tapes is warp-knitted with a multiplicity of longitudinal wales projecting on one surface and is attached with a row of interlocking fastener elements having cut-out recesses in their leg portions for fitting engagement with the projecting wales of uniform height located at one longitudinal edge portion of the tape. By thus anchoring the wales of the tape into the recesses of the fastener elements, it is made possible to secure the fastener elements by sewing to the tape with sufficient stability the position of the elements to prevent the elements from moving out of position or otherwise becoming displaced relative to the tape. However, since the wales of the tape utilized for engagement with the recesses of the fastener elements were of uniform height at one longitudinal edge portion of the tape, it was necessary to provide a plurality of such cut-out recesses or indents in the leg portion of each fastener element corresponding to the number of wales disposed along the tape edge to which the row of fastener elements is to be secured. This has resulted in reduced mechanical strength of the fastener elements per se and hence in deformed or otherwise damaged elements after a relatively short period of service.